


Cat Got Your Tongue

by recklesssketches



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, i guess as fic mom i gotta do what i gotta do, why hasnt anyone else done this concept, wow im writing a rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesssketches/pseuds/recklesssketches
Summary: It was one of the last things on his mind to save Bridgette Cheng from a battle, but when she comes into the crossifre, Chat knows he can't be responsible for casualties.





	Cat Got Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, BriChat. Nobody knows about this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Now you do.

"You can't run, kitty cat!"

Chat Noir bounced off the roof next to him, narrowly avoiding a pigeon cluster the size of a zeppelin. This isn't at all how he planned for this night to go; he was planning to just read at home, enjoying a cup of hot tea before going on patrol, but _no_. Monsieur Pigeon _had_ to show up and ruin everything.

 

Another burst of feathers came down at his left, and he scurried up a chimney, watching the bird villain fire some type of flare into the sky. Civilians who weren't already watching looked up, pointing and screaming at the butterfly insignia in the air created by the light and smoke. In the chaos of watching the people, Pigeon used the same flare gun to knock Chat towards the ground, watching as he scrambled and used his surroundings to slow down and land safely. 

Chat shook his head, looking up to spot the villain, his ears twitching before he turned his head to the right, the bird man laughing to himself. 

"I think my Monarch will be pleased that we've captured his kitty cat."

 

_Smack!_

 

Chat blinked, a red umbrella returning to the side of Bridgette Cheng, who looked ready to strike again and again until Monsieur Pigeon laid on the ground. And while the bird man was distracted by the pain blaring up his face, no doubt, Chat grabbed her by the hips, threw her over his shoulder, and bolted, avoiding pigeons coming to peck his eyes out. He rebounded off a dumpster to start scaling a wall, swinging Bridgette to adjust her to hang on by his back, arms looped around his neck.

"Why did you do that?!" he hissed. "You should've ran away!"

Bridgette turned halfway, opening her umbrella to block another frenzy of pigeons. "And leave you there to certain doom? No thanks!"

"Well, now look what happened! You could get hurt; I had it under control!"

"Yeah, sure you did. I thought cats were supposed to land on their feet."

Chat groaned, rolling his eyes and setting her up on a high rooftop while there weren't any signs of the villain after him. "You stay here where it's safe."

"No way." Bridgette shook her head. "I'm going to help you."

"I'm trying to help you _not die."_ He shot back. "Now, let me handle this and keep you safe."

 

Pigeons cooed as they dived in from above, Chat and Bridgette dropping to their stomachs and taking cover behind a chimney.

"Now what? What's your plan?" Bridgette asked. 

"I don't have one." Chat admitted.

"What do you mean _you don't have a plan?!"_  
"Well, I did, but then _you_ went and got yourself in danger! And I can't let someone innocent get hurt because of this overly enthusiastic bird freak!"

 

The chimney above them blasted apart, bricks flying over their heads as Monsieur Pigeon held something sharp to the back of Chat's head.

"You like it, kitty cat?" Pigeon taunted, gesturing to the large launcher in hand, three claw-like blade emitting from it. "My Monarch designed it so that even your trusty claws are no match for my talons."

Chat pushed Bridgette behind a rooftop window, trying to back out of the way before the talons reached his skin, three large scratches forming on his back.

"Chat!" Bridgette shouted, returning to standing in front of him and opening her umbrella up. "Leave him alone!"

"Get out of here!" Chat ordered.

"No!"  
"Oh my god, Bridgette. Just please _listen_ to me for once!"

"What do you mean?! I don't even know you!"

 

Chat bit his tongue, knowing he had said to much. Some of the frustration he deals with involving her as Felix had slipped out, But now wasn't the time to be worried about that. He instead turned his focus back to the bird villain, who was laughing to himself.

"I don't think my Monarch would be upset if there were a few... _casualties."_

The next thing Chat knew, his arms pulled Bridgette to him, trying to turn her away as much as possible as Monsieur Pigeon fired the talons. He waited three seconds, before opening one eye. Pigeon stared at them in disbelief, dropping the launcher and backing up slightly. He looked down slightly, as emitting from his ring was a shield, the same shape as Plagg's ring.

Bridgette looked at it in wonder, reaching out to touch it, before changing her mind and grabbing the umbrella.

"I've got a plan." Chat said. "It involves you."

"I hit, you block?"

"Exactly."

 

 

 

 

Once Monsieur Pigeon had been properly taken care of (though he made a narrow escape claiming that his Monarch's jester would be sent next, and she was worse than anything he could imagine), Chat returned Bridgette back to her house, setting her down gently on her balcony. "That was really stupid what you did back there." Chat began.

"I know, but I couldn't just sit and do nothing." Bridgette protested- Chat holding a hand up to stop her.

"What you did back there was stupid, but... It saved my life. Thank you. And I apologize for how I had acted." he finishes. "I was frustrated and shouldn't have yelled at you. Also, where did you buy that umbrella, so I might have some form of defense."

Bridgette shook her head, laughing lightly. "To be fair, it might've gone better if I had listened, but I'm not the best one for that. Is your back okay?"

"I'll be fine," he shrugged, biting back a wince. It'll definitely hurt tomorrow, which will be fun for school.

She pursed her lips, tugging on his hand after she opened her balcony door. "Come on. Let me fix it."

"I couldn't do that; I'd be imposing."

"It's the least I could do; now come on."

 

She led him inside, and immediately the warmth of the room his his cheeks, a pleasant contrast to the night's cool temperature. Bridgette sat him down on the carpet, retrieving a first aid kit full of bandages and ointments, before tugging on his bell and having him shrug off the top of his suit so she could reach his back. 

As she worked, he looked around, noticing the slight smell of sugar from a candle, and little decorations and trinkets littering her shelves and desk, a wall of photos next to her bed, filled with that of her and her friends, all out having fun together, or little pictures of things she liked- pink, kittens, sunny skies in summer.

Ten minutes passed and Bridgette helps him put the top half of the suit back on, to make sure he doesn't open the wound again, watching as Plagg made the suit regenerate, covering up the tears as if they'd never happened. She walked him back outside, and watched as Chat climbed back onto the balcony.

"I have to thank you for that; you didn't need to help me." Chat said.

"No, I didn't have to." Bridgette shrugged. "But I wanted to. Just like how you wanted to protect me and that shield appeared."

Chat looks down to his ring, glimmering in the low light of the city. "Yeah... The shield. I should, er, I should go. Let's hope next time we meet you aren't in any danger."

She laughs again, waving him off with a salute. Before he could leave, she grabbed him by the wrist. "Wait!"

He turns back to her, one ear twitching and his head tilting to the side. 

Bridgette hesitated for a moment, pressing a small kiss to his cheek. "Thank you. For saving my life, that is." 

 

Chat watched as she went inside, and once the door closed and the light turned off, he brought a hand to his cheek, heat flushing under the mask and tail curling up expectantly.

"Kid?" Plagg asked. "Kid? Hello, you there? Hello?? Cat got your tongue, kid?"

 

Chat merely shook his head, bounding off and out of sight.


End file.
